wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Blackrock Depths
The Blackrock Depths are the deepest parts of Blackrock Mountain, ruled by the Dark Iron dwarves led by Emperor Dagran Thaurissan. Several minions of the Firelord Ragnaros also call their home in these lava-lined depths. The player cap was 10 before patch 1.10, when it was adjusted down to 5. Characteristics |} History :Once the capital city of the Dark Iron dwarves, this volcanic labyrinth now serves as the seat of power for Ragnaros the Firelord. Ragnaros has uncovered the secret to creating life from stone and plans to build an army of unstoppable golems to aid him in conquering the whole of Blackrock Mountain. Obsessed with defeating Nefarian and his draconic minions, Ragnaros will go to any extreme to achieve final victory. Also known as the Blackrock Deeps Geography Maps * Map at incgamers.com Sub-Regions See Blackrock Depths Regions for details on all areas within BRD. Quests See: Blackrock Depths Quests for details on quests in BRD. Resources Unknown Dungeon Denizens Minor NPCs The depths are inhabited by Dark Iron Dwarves, their demonic bloodhound pets, their golem protectors, and their fire elemental allies. There is also a presence of Twilight's Hammer ambassadors inside the city and the detention block area. The dwarves in the Depths consist primarily of warrior- and priest-types. Outside the Shadowforge City, the dwarves are all elite. Inside the city, one can find groups of one or two elite dwarves or Twilight cultists surrounded by a cadre of non-elite citizens. Some other humanoid races appear in the city, and in the Ring of Law. The demonic bloodhounds in the Depths are renown for their ability to sniff out stealthed rogues and druids. They will sometimes be grouped into their own pack, and sometimes included into a group with humanoid allies. All of the dogs are non-elite, but their damage capability in large numbers is not to be underestimated. The golems and fire elementals in the Depths generally fit the stereotypes of their races. The golems are strong and well armored melee attackers, though some exceptional specimens have the ability to release area-of-effect fire spells. The fire elementals cause large amounts of fire damage with melee attacks and ranged fire spells. Anvilrage Military *Anvilrage Medic: casts Heal, Prayer of Healing, Mind Blast *Anvilrage Officer: casts Holy Light, Divine Shield *Anvirage Marshal: casts Holy Strike (deals holy damage on next melee strike), Devotion Aura, Holy Light *Anvilrage Overseer: casts Sunder Armor, Strike, Shield Block, Haste Aura *Anvilrage Soldier: casts Hooked Net (damage and rooted on the groud for 5 secs), Sunder Armor *Anvilrage Footman: casts Dual Wield (passive), Kick, Strike (deals extra damage on the next melee strike) *Anvilrage Guardsman: Disarm, Stun, Sunder Armor *Anvilrage Reservist: casts Shoot and Sunder Armor *Anvilrage Captain: casts Mortal Strike Twilight's Hammer Cultists *Twilight Emissionaries: casts Arcane Explosion (1.5 sec cast), Frostbolt, Fireball, Arcane Bolt (direct damage arcane spell), Frost Nova, Fury of Ragnaros (increases target's spell damage by 25 for 30 mins) *Twilight's Hammer Ambassadors: casts Curse of Weakness, Earth Shock, Flame Shock, Frost Armor, Flame Shield (surrounds the caster in flames, dealing fire damage to nearby targets every three secs for 30 secs) *Twilight Bodyguard: casts Cleave *Twilight's Hammer Torturer: casts Shadow Word: Pain, Wracking Pains (Curse debuff, periodically stuns the target. Stuns lasts 5 secs) *Twilight's Hammer Excutioner: Shadowforge Dwarves *Shadowforge Citizen: casts Shoot and Shadowbolt *Shadowforge Senator: casts Shoot, Shadowbolt, Fireball, Holy Smite, Frost Nova, Slow, Curse of Agony (55-60 shadow damage every three secs for 24 secs), Flame Shield (surrounds the caster in flames, dealing fire damage to nearby targets every three secs for 30 secs) *Shadowforge Peasant: casts Fury of Ragnaros (increases target's spell damage by 25 for 30 mins), Fireball, Shoot, Heal Golem Mechanics *Doomforge Dragoon: casts Shoot, Exploding Shot (deals fire damage tothe target and other people around the target), Cleave *Doomforge Craftsman: casts Shoot, Rebuild (heals the target golem for 100 damage per sec for 10 secs), Bomb (AoE fire damage on a target area), Throw Wrench (1.5 sec cast, physical damage ranged attack) *Doomforge Arcanasmith: Arcane Bolt (direct damage arcane spell), Arcane Explosion. *Weapon Technician: Frost Shot (movement slowed by 30%), Shoot Fire Elementals *Fireguard: casts Fireball *Blazing Fireguard: casts Scorch ,Fire Blast and Immolate *Fireguard Destroyer: casts Fireball Volley (AoE spell) Golems *Rageweaver Golem: casts Uppercut (knocks the target into the air) *Molten War Golem: casts Fire Blast, Immolate and Flame Shield (passive spell, deals additional fire damage to targets that hit it) *Wrath Hammer Construct: casts Flame Cannon (direct damage fire spell) *Warbringer Construct: Darkhounds *Bloodhound: casts Rend,Dire Growl (reduces Strength and Agility by 47)), Ravenous Claw (normal damage plus extra) *Bloodhound Mastiff: casts Rend,Dire Growl (reduces Strength and Agility by 47), Blood Leech (deals damage to the target and heals the caster for 3 times the damage), Ravenous Claw (normal damage plus extra) *This is not complete yet including spells of some mobs. Common Bosses *High Interrogator Gerstahn is in the center of the Detention Block. *Bael'Gar is found at the western end of the Dark Iron Highway. *Lord Roccor appears in the open area adjacent to the Detention Block. (Rare spawn boss prior to 1.10) *Houndmaster Grebmar hangs out with his dogs underneath the arena. *Pyromancer Loregrain near F.F.F.'s statue. (Rare spawn boss prior to 1.10) *Lord Incendius guards the Black Anvil, at the eastern end of the Dark Iron Highway. *Warder Stilgiss guards the Black Vault with his darkhound Verek . *Fineous Darkvire wanders the Halls of Crafting. *General Angerforge can be found down some stairs to the south of the Manufactory. *Golem Lord Argelmach is found in the Manufactory. *Hurley Blackbreath, Ribbly Screwspigot, Phalanx, and Plugger Spazzring are found in the Grim Guzzler. *Ambassador Flamelash resides alone in the Chamber of Enchantment. *The Seven ghosts are found in the Summoners' Tomb. The individual ghosts are: Anger'rel, Hate'rel, Dope'rel, Seeth'rel, Vile'rel, Gloom'rel, and Doom'rel *Magmus can be found in the Iron Hall. *Emperor Dagran Thaurissan and Princess Moira Bronzebeard can be found in the Emperor's Seat Rare Bosses These characters are just as tough as the common bosses, but do not appear in every trip to this instance. *Once the event in the Ring of Law is activated, it will spawn one wave of non-elite monsters and then one of these mini-bosses: **Anub'shiah **Eviscerator **Gorosh the Dervish **Grizzle **Hedrum the Creeper **Ok'thor the Breaker *Panzor the Invincible sometimes appears in the Mold Foundry. Neutral NPCs *Plugger Spazzring, found in the Grim Guzzler, has a few interesting items to sell. Friendly NPCs *Mistress Nagmara, found in the Grim Guzzler, has a single quest available to both Alliance and Horde. *Lokhtos Darkbargainer, also in the Grim Guzzler, has a number of repeatable quests available at level 60 which can increase your faction rating with the Thorium Brotherhood. As your faction increases, he will also serve as a shopkeep to sell a small selection of high-level alchemy, blacksmithing, enchanting, leatherworking, and tailoring recipes. *Kharan Mighthammer is imprisoned in the Detention Block. He is an intermediate quest target / quest giver in the Alliance quest chain which rewards you for killing Emperor Thaurissian. *Marshal Windsor is imprisoned in the Detention Block. He is an NPC / quest giver in the Alliance quest chains for Onyxia attunement. *Commander Gor'shak is also imprisoned in the Detention Block. He is a quest target/giver for the Horde quest chain involving killing Emperor Thaurissian. Other Details Dark Iron Blackrock Depths is one of the two places where Dark Iron ore can be mined reliably, with the other location being Molten Core. Since patch 1.7 dark iron ore nodes have begun to appear rarely in the Burning Steppes and the Searing Gorge. It is also the location of the Black Forge and the Black Anvil. The Black Forge is the only place where dark iron ore can be smelted into bars. The Black Anvil is required for most crafting recipes that require dark iron bars. As such, a run in BRD is essential to almost any blacksmithing or engineering work which uses that rare metal. Also see: Dark Iron stealth guide. Blacksmithing Scattered around Blackrock Depths are Blacksmithing Plans which appear as scrolls that can be clicked on with a gear icon. Only a high level Blacksmith should click on these plans, if anyone without high level blacksmithing attempts to use them the plans will be destroyed. Opening the scroll will give you one of the following BoP plans: * Plans: Dark Iron Mail * Plans: Dark Iron Shoulders As mentioned, anyone can click on the Blacksmithing Plans but without the proper skill you will destroy the plans. Also, the plans within are BoP so you may want to roll before using them if you have multiple smiths. Places to find different plans: * Beside Golem Lord Argelmach in a room inside the manufactory. * In the manufactory on a bench on the right. * In the room before the 7 ghosts, beside the stairs. * Near General Angerforge on a shelf. Engineering Several engineering schematics are available only in the Depths. * Schematic: Field Repair Bot 74A: appears as a scroll on the ground near Golem Lord Argelmach * Schematic: World Enlarger: drops from the weapon technicians in the Manufactory. * Schematic: Goblin Jumper Cables XL: drops from Plugger Spazzring. Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * Also known as BRD. Category:Dark Iron Dwarves Category:Instances Category:Zone:Blackrock Mountain Category:Instance:Blackrock Depths Category:Caves